


背德

by Yrile_HC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrile_HC/pseuds/Yrile_HC
Summary: 教堂的前任神父伊万失踪以后，他们迎来了一位新的神父。





	背德

“神会保佑你。”阿尔弗雷德蹲下，与坐在轮椅里的小女孩平视，伸出手抚摸着小女孩的脸颊，海蓝色的眸子里充满了怜悯。小女孩握住他的手，低声啜泣着。  
地下室的方向突然传来一声巨响，惊得小女孩松开了阿尔弗雷德的手，阿尔弗雷德站起身，脸上的表情有些不快。后方身材有些矮小的修士声音颤抖地询问阿尔弗雷德：“琼…琼斯神父，需要我去帮您看一下吗？”阿尔弗雷德看着对方捏着十字架和左手不住地颤抖着，摸了摸他的头，笑着说：“hero自己去吧，你们都不要跟过来。”

阿尔弗雷德作为这个教堂的新任神父，任何事情都做到了完美，包括现在，伊万也只能扶着墙承受着阿尔弗雷德的撞击。

阿尔弗雷德右手抓着伊万的惩罚似的用力顶弄，左手则抚摸着伊万最为敏感的脖子，玩弄着伊万脖子上皮质的项圈，却不忘在伊万难耐地呻吟时伏在他耳边低声说道：“万尼亚，来祈祷的可怜儿们和你的小修士们还在大厅里，不可以再发出声音了。”

“嗯啊…呜…”

伊万几声难以忍住的呜咽声换来的是阿尔弗雷德用力地打了他的屁股一下，雪白的肌肤上登时就出现了鲜明的掌印，伊万回头狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然而沉醉在这场性事中的伊万眼眶红红，睫毛被生理泪水打湿，这一眼实在没有杀伤力，倒不如说让阿尔弗雷德更加兴奋了起来，他心情大好，连带着他的三角尾巴也在空气中张扬地晃动。

是的，这家教堂的新任神父阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯是一只实实在在的恶魔，虽然平时出现在众人面前时都是金发蓝眼，此刻却是黑发红眼，头上两只恶魔角也毫不掩饰。

“万尼亚，上帝会原谅你这幅样子吗？”阿尔弗雷德吻上伊万的后颈，犬齿用力印下一个深红色的印记，“你看，你浑身都是hero留的记号。”阿尔弗雷德突然将伊万抱住，让他从面朝着墙壁变为面朝着自己，地下室冰冷潮湿的墙壁和后穴里那一点被碾过的快感让伊万的阴茎吐出不少粘液，而他只能承受着阿尔弗雷德越发蛮横地操弄。

阿尔弗雷德体内的恶劣因子蠢蠢欲动，看着伊万的肩膀以小幅度开始发抖，他握住伊万挺立的阴茎开始缓慢地撸动着，大拇指则按在马眼处，连那小孔也照顾到，这种缓慢的而绵长的节奏根本不足以帮伊万舒解，他费尽全身力气拼凑出一句还算完整的话：“呜…让我…让我射…”

阿尔弗雷德凑到伊万的胸前，张嘴轻轻咬了一下伊万饱满的胸肌，笑着说：“那万尼亚该怎么做呢？”伊万怔了怔，很快明白的对方的意思，只得别开脸以后，颤抖着左手覆上自己的乳珠，揉捏玩弄着，嘴里不断发出破碎的词语。

“阿…阿尔，让我射，求求…你了…”伊万连尾音都带上了哭腔，在阿尔弗雷德的注视下玩弄自己的羞耻感让他连耳朵都变红了，阿尔弗雷德凑在他耳边轻声说了一句“好孩子”，便移开了自己的拇指，伊万哭喊着射了出来，他快要沉溺在这灭顶的欢愉中。阿尔弗雷德加快了抽插的频率，几下之后也射在了伊万的体内。

阿尔弗雷德耐心地帮昏过去的伊万重新穿好了他那套揉皱了的神父装束，扣子系到最顶上，将伊万布满吻痕的脖子再次遮掩起来，连沾上了液体的金色十字架也重新帮他戴好，将伊万脖子上的皮革项圈重新和墙上的铁链相连以后，阿尔弗雷德打开门离开了地下室，地下室再次陷入一片黑暗之中。

现在只有我才能给他带来一点光明。

阿尔弗雷德这么想着，不自觉地眯起了眼睛，长袍下掩盖着的尾巴感知到主人的情绪兴奋地小幅度摇摆着。

END.


End file.
